


Falling In Love With Your Roommate: A Case Study in Patience

by abittersweetlullaby



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Brief allusions to abusive pasts, Elfever, Erzajane (open to interpretation of romantic or platonic), Jenny x Hibiki Lates, Laxus x Mystogan (past), M/M, No cheating, but most characters have had therapy, jerza - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26829058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abittersweetlullaby/pseuds/abittersweetlullaby
Summary: In this Modern AU, Laxus is in love with Freed, but Freed is dating someone else. As Laxus watches the relationship play out, he’s made to realize how far he’s come as a person, and confront the obstacle of voicing his deep-seated feelings aloud.(Fraxus Endgame)
Relationships: Freed Justine/Hibiki Lates, Laxus Dreyar/Freed Justine
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	1. Spending Time Together

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! This is my first fully formed multi chapter fic (I am an ardent admirer of the lengthy one-shot), so please be gentle with me!
> 
> This fic was inspired by a dear friend who told me as we first sat down and watched Fairy Tail, "I'd love to see a fic about Laxus hopelessly pining for Freed", and after writing this first chapter, initially as a one-shot, I kept expanding on the modern AU. Buckle in, and hopefully you enjoy the ride! 
> 
> \- x will indicate flashbacks throughout the story.

“So, everyone ready for Movie Night?”

Laxus sat on the center of the couch in the living room, leaning backwards onto the plush upholstery. He never admitted it out loud, but ever since he moved in with the “Thunder Legion”, movie night had been one of his favorite traditions.

It had all started because Freed had been soliciting ideas for roommate bonding, and Bickslow kept shouting about how it was a shame that Freed and Laxus had never seen the critically acclaimed classic High School Musical (Evergreen had seen it with her “not” boyfriend Elfman). They agreed to watch it to shut Bickslow up, and the night ended up being so much fun that it was made into a biweekly tradition. Freed kept a calendar on the fridge that indicated whose turn it was to choose the movie, and a list of requested snacks to make and purchase beforehand. 

Over their time living together, movie night also turned into a prime opportunity for Laxus to spend time with one Freed Justine.

See, Laxus couldn’t pinpoint exactly  _ when _ he had fallen in love with his roommate, but once he realized it, he was in deep. There was something about the man’s appearance, personality and mannerisms that was absolutely intoxicating. 

It was so bad that Laxus couldn’t remember the last time he paid attention to the plot of any of the movies they watched, because he spent most of the time observing Freed. How he pretended he wasn’t invested in the dramas, tried to hide his chuckles during the comedies, and always guessed the endings of the mysteries before the rest of them. Laxus’s favorite were the horror movies because Freed unexpectedly would be scared by jump scares and bury his head into the shoulder of whoever was closest to him.

Laxus found it fascinating—how someone who loved psychological thrillers and had a side hobby of researching all things demonic was no match for the horror genre. 

Tonight was Laxus’s night to choose the movie, and he had specifically borrowed The Texas Chainsaw Massacre from the library, knowing that if he played his cards right, Freed would get scared and cuddle with him. 

Yeah, he was an asshole, what else was new. 

But Laxus was left confused when his two roommates merely walked into the room and stared at him awkwardly, instead of sitting down on the couch beside him. 

“Freed didn’t tell you?” Evergreen asked, running a hand through her hair, uncharacteristically nervous. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Laxus gritted his teeth. 

“Dude canceled movie night,” Bickslow butted in. “Said he was tooooo busy,”

“Too busy?” Laxus said with indignation. “With what?”

Freed was a stickler about obligations. The blond couldn’t say how many times in the past Freed had chewed him out for missing brunches with his grandfather, or making promises he didn’t intend to keep. There was no way he would just up and ditch them for the pre-scheduled movie night. 

Besides, what was soooo secret that Freed couldn’t tell him about it? The idea infuriated him.

Bickslow looked absolutely diabolical as he slid on the couch with Laxus. Laxus knew that look. Chaos was incoming.

“Well….”

“Don’t you dare!” Evergreen screeched. “If Freed didn’t want to tell Laxus about his date, then you’re not allowed to,”

She covered her mouth in horror, but it was too late.

“Ha! I wasn’t gonna actually tell him, you tattler!” Bickslow stuck his tongue out at Evergreen. “You’re gonna get in so much trouble!” 

“Ah, fuck,” Evergreen said. “I’ll have to text him that I spilled the truth. Hopefully he’ll be in such a good mood he forgets to be mad until tomorrow,”

Laxus felt numb. 

Freed...was on a date? 

Sure, Freed was a perfectly attractive man, who had a great personality and was perfectly desirable. Of course he could go out with whatever men he wanted to. But Laxus didn’t want him to. Especially on movie night. Was nothing sacred? 

“With who?” he asked, hoping desperately he had kept the jealous edge out of his voice. 

“Since the cat’s out of the bag, I might as well tell him,” Bickslow said, to a cat stuffed animal that lived next to the TV. “Hibiki. Apparently he asked him out on a date. Apparently he was grossly sappy about it. The whole situation is almost as bad as Ever and Elfman,”

“Shut up!” Evergreen cried out in the background. “We’re just friends with benefits!”

“One of those benefits being romance?”

Laxus clenched his fists, tuning out the rest of the bickering. Of course it was fucking Hibiki.

Laxus and his roommates had all met each other in college and that’s where he, unfortunately, had the opportunity of meeting Hibiki as well. 

\--x (flashback)

_ Laxus was looking for the martial arts club, and had gotten hopelessly lost. He opened one of the classrooms to find someone to ask for directions, when he caught the eye of one Freed Justine, who was standing in the front of the room at a lecture podium. The green-haired man had looked at him with a warm look, and gestured for him to join the group. _

_ “Welcome! I don’t think I’ve seen you here before. Please join us, we’re just about to start,”  _

_ Laxus wasn’t sure why but instead of asking his directions and leaving, he sat down next to two others in the room, a brunette with cat eye glasses, and a man around his same height wearing a medieval helmet and a cape.  _

_ “Welcome to the LGBTQ+ & Allies club,” the slender man said enthusiastically. “I’m so excited to see old and new faces alike! I’m your President Freed, and I know this is going to be a great year” _

_ Laxus flushed a bright red when he realized what this club was. His sexuality...was complicated to say the least. But Laxus found himself actually enjoying the meeting. No one forced him to open up and tell them his whole life story, but from listening to others in the classroom, he realized he wasn’t alone in his feelings and lived experiences.  _

_ He was about to leave when he realized Freed was in front of him with a smile on his face. “Laxus, is it? I’d like to officially introduce myself. I’m Freed Justine-- a sophomore,” He extended his hand, and Laxus shook it nervously.  _

_ “Laxus Dreyar. Also a sophomore,”  _

_ “How did you find the meeting?” Freed asked. He had a notebook open and a pen in hand, ready to take notes. _

_ “Uh, it was good,” Laxus stumbled, a bit self-conscious under Freed’s analytical gaze. “I-uh, learned a lot,” _

_ “I’m glad,” Freed smiled, a little confused at first, before scribbling something down. “Our next meeting is at the same place and the same time and we’re going to have a guest speaker. Will we see you there?” _

_ “Oh... maybe,” Laxus wanted to slap himself. Why the hell was he so nervous?  _

_ “I’m glad.” Freed reiterated, which Laxus would’ve picked up on if he wasn’t focused on keeping his face in his typical neutral scowl. “We are the same year, I’m sure we’ll end up being friends,” _

\--x

Needless to say, that wasn’t the last meeting Laxus went to. He ended up growing closer to Freed and learned that the brown-haired girl and the helmet-man were his closest friends from high school. They had a nickname for their friendship-- “The Thunder Legion” that Laxus found equal parts charming and ridiculous. Despite the group having clashing personalities, they all got along really well.

Laxus wasn’t that lucky with everyone else in the club. 

Case in point--Hibiki Lates. Laxus couldn’t stand his pretentious ass, and how he came from another school JUST to attend the club meetings.

Laxus noticed pretty early on the ways the self-proclaimed pretty boy flirted with Freed before each meeting, 

Freed was always telling Laxus that Hibiki was just a gentleman, but Laxus wasn’t having it. He didn’t trust the man as far as he could throw him. No one was that nice without some ulterior method. Hibiki was obviously in love with him, and Freed was just oblivious.

He didn’t realize the truth at the time; he was jealous of them spending more and more time together because Hibiki was a rival for Freed’s heart.

\--

Alas, in the present day, Hibiki, unlike Laxus, clearly had gathered the courage to actually ask Freed out, and Freed, to Laxus’s dismay, had agreed. And there was nothing to do but wait and hope it went poorly.

With his plans for the night ruined, Laxus wanted to mope by playing some video games. He powered up his Xbox, and started Halo. 

He didn’t realize how much time had passed when the door opened, and Freed Justine sauntered through.

Laxus’s stomach sank at how happy he looked.

“I’m home!” Freed yelled out, taking off his shoes, and hanging up his coat on the coat rack. “Everyone ate dinner, right? If not, I brought some leftovers from the restaurant. First come, first serve,”

Bickslow moved to Freed’s side with lightning speed. “Don’t mind if I do,” 

Freed rolled his eyes. “One of these days you’re gonna have to learn how to properly cook for yourself buddy,”

“That’ll have to be when I can’t count on you to make sure I eat anyway, so...never,” Bickslow took the food and ran off.

Freed sighed. Sometimes he wondered why he enabled that man.

Evergreen came to the front and enveloped Freed in a hug. “You have to tell me everything! Where you went, what he wore, how did it end?”

“In all due time,” Freed laughed. “I’m still processing it all myself,” 

Laxus wondered if there was a hole in the floor he could crawl into. He turned off his Xbox and prepared to go upstairs and stare at the ceiling.

Somehow that cued Freed into his presence, and the green-haired man looked very guilty as he walked over to the couch. 

“Laxus, I’m really sorry,” Freed said. “I should’ve told you that I was canceling movie night, and you shouldn’t have had to find out why through Evergreen.” He took a deep breath. “I’m not mad she told you, I’m just disappointed I didn’t tell you myself.”

A smaller voice “I know you don’t like Hibiki,”

“It’s whatever,” Laxus said, trying to sound nonchalant even if he felt like shit. It was better than getting mad. Freed’s dating life technically wasn’t his business, and he didn’t like being the stormy and shitty person he was in the past that blew up at people at the slightest provocation. 

Freed bit his lip at this response. “It’s not whatever to me. I want to make it up to you,” He looked at his watch. “It’s not too late, if you want we could still watch the movie,”

Laxus tried to hide the fact that he was excited by the prospect, but he knew he was as subtle as a brick. “Yeah, that’d be great,”

“Bicks, Ever, are you down?” Freed called out. 

“No way,” Bickslow shouted out with a mouthful of food from the second floor. Despite all of Freed’s best attempts, he still preferred to eat dinner in his room with his immense collection of beanie babies. “I gotta finish an assignment for work after this,”

“Wasn’t that due yesterday?” Freed asked, exasperated.

“Don’t ask questions you don’t want the answers to,”

Evergreen shook her head as well. “Elfman just texted me asking if I wanted to come over. He has a new board game he wants to play but needs a fourth person,”

“Is that code for an orgy?” Laxus questioned, and Freed and Evergreen shared joint looks of scandal before Evergreen smacked him. 

“The other two players are his sisters, you sick fuck,”

“Well  _ sorry- _ -you don’t ever bring your boyfriend around here, so how are we expected to know that he lives with his family?”

“Not my boyfriend,” Evergreen sighed, before walking over to put a hand on Freed’s shoulder. “Text me, okay?”

“Of course. Tell me if you end up staying the night,” 

Freed waved goodbye, and Laxus was suddenly very grateful for Freed’s “No Texting During Movies” policy. He couldn’t handle it if he knew Freed was thinking about Hibiki while being with him.

“So,” Freed asked, “What’s the movie you were going to subject us to?”

Laxus showed Freed the title.

“The Texas Chainsaw Massacre?” Freed rolled his eyes, and Laxus couldn’t stop thinking about how adorable it looked. “It’s like you want to make me suffer. I don’t get why you started on such a horror movie kick. I can’t remember the last time you picked...I don’t know, even an action-adventure movie!”

Classic Freed--he could speak three languages but couldn’t figure out Laxus’s way of trying to get his attention.

“You too scared to watch it with me?” Laxus taunted. 

Freed steadied his resolve, and put in the DVD. “No way,” he said, but he didn’t sound too convincing. 

Laxus wondered idly why Freed still insisted that they participate in the movie night, as the green-haired man curled into his chest, mumbling “Oh god, I can’t watch,” It was probably just Freed’s overactive sense of obligation to scheduling, but some part of the blond wished it was something else entirely. 

Laxus had wished a lot of things lately. He wished he could wrap Freed in his arms, and kiss the top of his head and tell him that what was happening in the movie wasn’t real and couldn’t hurt him. That he could protect Freed from everything bad in the world, including dumb horror movie villains.

He wished Freed would realize that he’d be a way better person to date than Hibiki Lates, who was just a glorified ass-kisser. And most of all, he wished he was brave enough to just tell Freed the entirety of how he felt. 

But, he was scared too. Scared of the consequences, scared that Freed didn’t feel the same way.

Laxus chanced a glance at the screen, where someone was screaming as they ran away from a man holding a giant chainsaw. 

He rolled his eyes.  _ They should have to deal with some real problems.  _


	2. Overheard & Overthought

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! Decided to speed up my initial release schedule. Let's delve more into the character interactions.

The next day, Laxus woke up uncharacteristically early. He had always been a light sleeper, and could hear the sound of the front door opening and closing, despite the best efforts of the person entering their household.

_ Must be Ever,  _ he thought, as his groggy mind connected the dots. Taking off her shoes and jacket, she made her way into the kitchen. 

Laxus had been blessed (and sometimes cursed) with particularly good hearing, so he could hear her beginning a conversation with Freed, the early bird of the group, who was up and preparing breakfast and coffee. On Saturdays, he had gotten into the habit of making a lot of food for himself and his roommates. 

“Hey Ever, good morning. How was your night?” Freed asked, as Ever ran into the kitchen.

“Pretty fun actually--we all know I’m not the biggest board game fan, but I liked the company.” 

That was an understatement. Evergreen was well known for her “stonewalling” technique during any sort of competitive game. When she was losing, she’d shut down, refuse to talk to the others she was playing with, and just glare at the person currently in the lead with a look that made them so uncomfortable they’d usually fuck up the next turn. It used to annoy her crew, but now they just saw it as an added challenge to secure victory.

Freed cracked some eggs into a frying pan. “I’m glad. Mira and Lisanna are so sweet,”

Laxus furrowed his eyebrows from his spot on the second floor. Who were Mira and Lisanna?

Evergreen sighed, crossing her arms and leaning against the cabinet. “Elfman is too. I really should bring him around here to meet Bicks and Laxus,”

Freed shrugged. “You should only do what you’re comfortable with,” He checked on the eggs, but the egg whites were still not set. “But you shouldn’t be afraid of what they’ll say to him. They’re all bark and no bite. They’ll be happy that you’ve found someone that makes you happy,”

So wait, Elfman really was Evergreen’s boyfriend? Laxus had never been so confused.

Evergreen sighed. “Maybe. It’s just so complicated. I mean, we both like each other but, we want such fundamentally different things in a relationship...,” she trailed off, and Freed knew better than to push her on it. “It is nice to be able to talk to someone about it all, though. I’m beginning to be glad that you met the Strausses at that musical,”

Laxus was beginning to connect the dots. Evergreen and Freed had gone together to see a local community production of Wicked, and that must have been where Freed got acquainted with Elfman and his siblings  _ and  _ figured out Evergreen and Elfman were more serious than she had been letting on.

As he processed this new information, Evergreen had a new conversation starter.

“But enough about me, how was your night?” she asked, and Laxus could practically hear her smirking. “You promised me all the juicy details,”

“No way,” Laxus could tell Freed was blushing from miles away.

“Freeeed,” Evergreen pleaded.

_ Oh God,  _ Laxus thought.  _ This is the last thing I’d want to hear about.  _ But that was a lie--there was some morbid curiosity in what Freed had liked and didn’t like on the date.

“Well,” Freed started shyly at first, placing the eggs on three different plates for himself, Evergreen, and the rest of the house, and pouring them two cups of coffee from the pot he had made. “He had told me that we were going to get dinner together, but the place was going to be a surprise,”

“No,” Evergreen gasped, and Laxus was shocked as well. Freed was well known among their friends for hating surprises. He didn’t like to be caught off guard and unprepared. That already seemed like strike one against Hibiki.

“And you know I hate surprises, but…” A damned but. 

“But,” Evergreen prompted.

“It turned out that he wanted to sneak us into the Blue Pegasus without a reservation, but he didn’t want to get my hopes up in case he couldn’t!” Freed continued, excitedly. “I’d never been to such a nice restaurant before. It turns out Hibiki works there, and not only did we get his employee discount on the meals, but I also got to meet the chef!”

Laxus groaned. How could he compete with a pretty boy who also had exclusive access into the best restaurant in town?

Evergreen mirrored Freed’s excitement. “Those decorum classes your parents made you take finally came in handy,” 

“Yes. Hibiki said I had impeccable manners,” 

Laxus snorted, just hearing the haughtiness in Freed’s voice.  _ Cute.  _

“But, I also want to know what happened after the date,” Evergreen said, speaking so quietly Laxus could barely make out her next few words, “Did you guys--”

And that was it. Laxus had enough of eavesdropping and decided to make his presence known, opening his door loudly and stomping down the stairs. 

Evergreen and Freed both poked their heads out of the kitchen, obviously embarrassed.

“Good morning Laxus...how long have you been up?”

_ Long enough.  _ Laxus made a big show of wiping the tiredness from his eyes. “Not long. I smelled the coffee,” he mumbled.  _ Not a complete lie… _

“I’ll pour you a cup,” Freed responded, obviously relieved. “But go brush your teeth first,”

When Laxus made it downstairs, all discussion of Hibiki had ceased and Evergreen and Freed were eating their breakfast together. 

The promised cup of coffee was next to Freed on the table, black, as Laxus preferred it.

“There’s food in the kitchen, if you want it. Just leave some bacon for Bickslow,”

Laxus nodded. Bickslow, as the latest riser, didn’t expect a full meal by the time he made it downstairs, but was very upset if he missed out on bacon. The last time Laxus ate all the leftover bacon, he had beanie babies thrown at him for a week.

He grabbed some of the leftover food that Freed had made, toasted some bread for himself, and sat in his usual place next to Freed. He didn’t know what to say, so he grumbled a “thanks for the chow”, and focused on eating and trying to move past what he had heard earlier. 

“What’s everyone’s plans for today?” Freed asked, conversationally, sipping his coffee. 

“Nothing much,” Evergreen shrugged.

“Getting lunch with Gramps later today,” Laxus answered, mouth half full of toast. After he drank some coffee, he paused. “Oh yeah, he said I should invite you if you’re not busy,”

“Thanks for the notice,” Freed sighed, “Let me check my calendar,” 

Evergreen smiled as Freed ran up to his room to grab his favorite possession--his scheduler. “Your old man has really taken to him, huh?”

“That’s an understatement,” Laxus grumbled, though honestly, he was really happy with that particular turn of events.

\--x 

_ Laxus’s grandfather was very fond of Freed. When Laxus had come out to the only member of the Dreyar family he had any sort of relationship with, he had brought Freed along as emotional support, and because he knew Freed could explain the nuances of sexuality a hell of a lot better than he could.  _

_ Gratefully, his grandfather was nothing but accepting, and Freed answered his confused but well-meaning questions with an ease that Laxus could never have mustered.  _

_ Apparently, when Laxus was in the bathroom, his grandfather had even said he trusted Freed to watch out for his boy and keep him on the straight and narrow, which was a little ironic for the conversation they’d just had. _

_ When Freed had left for the night, Makarov had turned to Laxus with a stern look in his eye. “I hope you end up dating someone like him,”  _

_ The blonde had said something along the lines of “We’re not like that, Gramps,” but his heart thought:  _ I’m trying.

\--x

Freed had come back, turning his scheduler to this specific day, with a ‘hmm’. “Levy and I were thinking of going to the bookstore today, but nothing was set in stone. I can let her know next weekend works better.”

Laxus felt..guilty? “Hey, it’s okay if you already have plans. Gramps will understand. He knows I’m bad at remembering these kinds of things,”

“Your grandfather,” Freed corrected, “requested my presence, so I’d like to be respectful and comply. Besides, think of the timing! It’s Respect Your Elders day in the Alvarez Empire.”

Laxus and Evergreen looked at Freed blankly. What did that have to do with anything?

“Great, I’ll let him know,” Laxus pulled out his cellphone, and ignored Freed’s disapproving look. He followed a lot of Freed’s rules out of respect and deference for his crush, but always thought the no cellphones while eating one was ridiculous.

**Laxus** : Yo old man, Freed said he could come.

**Makarov:** You just asked him right now, didn’t you?

**Laxus:** ...shut up

**Makarov:** That’s no way to talk to your grandfather on Respect Your Elders day!

**Laxus:** …

Freed literally JUST said that.

How

Why

Nevermind

**Makarov:** Because unlike you, he’s worldly. That kid really is too good for you, brat.

Laxus looked up at his green haired companion, who was still scowling at him on principle, but he knew there was no real anger behind it. 

He knew his grandfather was just teasing, but within that teasing was a kernel of truth.

Every time he considered confessing his feelings to Freed, something that always gave him pause was the knowledge that his friend deserved better. He deserved someone who had taken decorum classes, knew how to eat in fancy restaurants, and could match his obvious intellect and scheduling prowess.

Maybe that’s why Hibiki would be ideal for him.

Laxus pushed away the food at that thought, suddenly no longer hungry.

“I’m going upstairs,” he said, throwing out the rest of his food, and putting his plate in the sink. Evergreen yelled something at him, but he wasn’t in the mood to listen.

In his rush to leave the table, he missed Freed’s heartbroken look. 

\--

  
  


It wasn’t too long after he retreated to his room that he heard a tentative knock on the door.

“Hey Laxus, are you alright? You didn’t finish breakfast,”

The blonde looked at the door, and considered letting Freed in. But he hesitated, and kept it locked.

“I just need some alone time before lunch,”

There was silence at the other end, then a noise of acceptance. “Alright, I’ll come back when we need to leave,”

—

Laxus spent the time punching his punching bag to get his angry energy out, looking at memes on his phone and scrolling on Reddit when he realized with a start that it was almost time for lunch with his grandpa. 

“Shit! I gotta get ready,”

He threw on his best blue polo (his only blue polo), slipped on some khakis and a belt, and slicked back his hair with some gel. Good enough, that was as fancy as Gramps was getting.

He left his room and prepared to knock on Freed’s door when he saw it was open.

On the bed was his roommate, whose hair was being braided by Evergreen. He looked at Laxus shyly.

“I’m sorry! I was going to your room when Evergreen stopped me to practice her French braiding. She said it was an emergency,”

“An emergency?” 

“A fashion emergency,” Evergreen interjected. “It’ll look great, you’ll see. You have such nice long hair Freed,”

“Thank you, I’m quite proud of it,”

Laxus shrugged. “Leave ya to it, I guess,”

He headed downstairs where Bickslow was watching TV on the couch, and eating some of the leftover bacon.

“Did you just wake up?”

Bickslow looked towards Laxus. “Nawh. Sometimes I stay upstairs to avoid your drama,”

“There’s no drama,” Laxus rolled his eyes, knowing his life was, in fact, unnecessarily dramatic.

“Your soul’s aura says otherwise,” Bickslow said sagely, with the wisdom of a village elder. “You’re a man in turmoil,”

Laxus wasn’t sure he could deal with Insightful Bickslow on top of everything else that was going on.

“You reading all of our souls, dude? Like always?”

“I can’t help it,” Bickslow crossed his arms, indignantly. “So shut up,”

Laxus leveled Bickslow a glare, and sat down on the couch beside him, not sure how long Freed and Evergreen were going to be, and not wanting to face Evergreen’s wrath should he rush them.

“You could talk about it, y’know,” Bickslow said. “Maybe I can help you through whatever’s got you so upset,”

Laxus thought about this, but then shook his head.

“You wouldn’t understand,”

“Try me,”

Golden eyes met purple ones, and at that moment, Laxus really did believe that Bickslow could see souls. He felt possessed by that intent gaze, and despite himself, wanted to tell Bickslow the entirety of how he felt, and the jealousy that had been tearing him apart. (God maybe Bickslow should be a therapist?) And, as if his mouth was being manipulated by a puppeteer, his truth spilled out.

“The reason I’m upset-- it's about Freed. How I feel about him,”

“Figured as much,” Bickslow sighed. 

Laxus was mortified. Not only did he hint at one of his deepest darkest secrets, but he was so obvious in his crush that Bickslow already knew? Screw living in a society, he was ready to retreat and become a bog hermit.

“I-”

“I don’t know how serious you are, but I don’t want to see Freed hurt by someone he trusted,” Bickslow said, with an edge of unexpected anger. “Even if it’s you,”

Rage filled Laxus’s blood at the idea.

“I would never hurt him,”

Bickslow licked his lips, the way he often did when he was thinking of something to say. 

“Then maybe--”

“I’m ready!”

With those words, the trance was broken. 

Laxus shook off the eerie feeling he had felt conversing with Bickslow, and diverted his attention to the stairwell.

As Freed came down the stairs, Laxus felt his breath caught in his throat.

His hair was french-braided and rested on his shoulder. He wore a short sleeved red dress shirt, and slim black slacks, with a familiar satchel swung over his shoulder. 

“Is it too much?” Freed asked. 

Laxus opened his mouth to say something, but no words came out. Luckily Bickslow stepped in, back in a jovial mood. Maybe his behavior earlier was some weird fluke. 

“Damnnnnnnn Freed, looking good,” he wolf-whistled.

Freed rolled his eyes. “Not exactly what you want to hear before a lunch date with a man decades older than me, but appreciate the sentiment Bicks,”

“No problem,”

“Let’s get going,” Laxus said gruffly, not trusting himself to compliment Freed without revealing his innermost feelings.

“Okay,” Freed did one last check of his satchel. “I have my keys, sunscreen in case we eat outside, sunglasses, hand sanitizer, tissues, a book, a notepad and pen, my phone, some gum, portable charger. I don’t think I’m forgetting anything,”

“You better get a move on before he brings the kitchen sink,” Bickslow shoved Laxus off the couch. “Have fun!”

—

After they had parked, they made their way to the restaurant. Surprisingly, Makarov was already there, and waved them over to his patio table. 

“Hello Makarov,” Freed said warmly. “It’s great to see you again,”

“The pleasure is mine,” The old man laughed. “Hope my grandson hadn’t been too much of a handful,”

“Hey,” Laxus cried out, but Freed shook his head. “Laxus is a delight, as always,”

The old man shook his head. “We really ought to do something about your lying habit, Freed,”

“I’m literally right here Gramps,” Laxus was ready to bury his face in his hands. This really had been a weird day.

“Good, then decide what you want to order. I got some spring rolls for an appetizer, but I’m ravenous,”

Laxus had always wondered how a man so small could consume so much food, but he chalked it up to Makarov’s larger than life personality.

“How’s work been?” the old man asked Freed, who was more than happy to chatter happily about his occupation. Laxus didn’t always get it-- something about encryption and scripts and encoding.

Laxus didn’t mind not having anything to say. He enjoyed watching his roommate talk about the things he was passionate about. His turquoise eyes lit up, and he’d emphasize his words with deliberate hand movements. 

“How about you, Laxus?” The old man called on him directly, crossing his arms. “You never tell me what you’re up to,”

Laxus grunted, never caring about making small talk. “Work at the gym is going good,”

He had recently started as a trainer at the local gym, leveraging his experience volunteering to run fitness classes at the community center that his grandfather ran. He enjoyed the work well enough, and seeing the success his clients had. Plus, it meant he got extra benefits at the gym that he already went to all the time. 

“As social as ever,” Makarov sighed. “Are you going to spend the whole rest of lunch like this?”

Freed hid a chuckle behind his hand but when Laxus went to give him a look, pretended to be innocently eating his appetizer. 

Annoyed with the silence, Makarov pressed further. 

“So what have you rugrats been up to? Anything special?”

Freed said nothing, so Laxus spoke, jabbing a finger in Freed’s direction.

“He went to eat at the Blue Pegasus the other day,” 

“The Blue Pegasus?” Makarov looked thoroughly amused. “Ain’t that the place Bob started up?” 

“You know the owner of the restaurant?” Freed asked, in complete awe. 

“Wait...Bob like, Used to Volunteer At Fairy Tail Bob?” Laxus added.

“We used to run in the same circles back in the day, kid. Actually helped me secure the place we have today. Once a part of the Fairy Tail family, always a part,”

“I know,” Freed said warmly. He hadn’t been a part of Fairy Tail as a child like most everyone in the area, but Laxus had deemed the Thunder Legion honorary members, and brought them to a few reunion events, threatening to beat up anybody who had a problem with it. From that day on, Fairy Tail always felt like a second family to him, especially when he wasn’t close to his own. 

He had volunteered a few times in the past to do various activities ranging from fencing lessons with the older kids, to creating “secret spy codes” for the younger kids.

“Laxus, I’m always willing to give old Bob a ring if you want to stop by the Blue Pegasus.” Makarov gave him a pointed look. “Maybe there’s a certain someone you’d consider taking?”

The blond flushed brightly, and hoped to god he could blame it on the heat. “Yeah, whatever,” he managed.

Later on, when Freed excused himself to go to the bathroom, Makarov leaned in close to his grandson.

“Doesn’t look like you’ve made much progress if he’s going to the Blue Pegasus with someone else,”

“Ugh Gramps, would you quit it? You’re coming on way too strong. I’m sure you’re making him uncomfortable,”

“Okay, okay, I’ll back off,” Makarov said, raising his hands in defeat. “I-just--” He looked down. “I’m sorry, Laxus. I know this isn’t the first time today you’ve told me to stop meddling.”

He looked down thoughtfully. “I was really hands off in your father’s life. Always busy trying to keep Fairy Tail out of debt. And I might be overcompensating by wanting to be too involved in yours,” 

Laxus’s shoulders fell at the mention of his father. Ivan Dreyar, and the trauma he had suffered because of him, was still a tricky subject to navigate, particularly with his grandfather, but time and therapy had given him the tools to sandpaper the worst of his anger. He still couldn’t forgive his gramps for not having stepped in and stopped Ivan’s abuse sooner, or for being a better surrogate dad to the kids in Fairy Tail than to him growing up. But, he still cared about him and treasured the relationship they were rebuilding. 

“Gramps”

Words had never been either of their strong suits. It was what led them into so many yelling fights over the years. Something misinterpreted, another misunderstood. Neither one particularly well versed in expressing how they loved each other, preferring to let their actions speak louder than words. But he remembered something Freed had said at one of his meetings.

_ “Sometimes, one of the hardest things you can do is trying to put yourself out there when you’ve been hurt before. But it’s also one of the ways that you start to heal,” _

“Gramps, I’m not really upset. I--like this. I really do. Sharing these lunches with you and Freed, even if I do feel like an idiot,”

It felt like the kind of family he had wished that he always had growing up.

“Just--are we always gonna be in that bastard’s shadow?” Laxus bunched his fists. “Is our relationship just always gonna be some sort of attempt at a do-over?”

Makarov opened his mouth, but if he had anything to say, it was interrupted by Freed returning to his seat. 

“The back of the restaurant was a labyrinth,” Freed remarked, as he sat down. “I don’t say that lightly, having designed two different corn mazes,”

Laxus made the effort to unclench his fists. He smelled Freed’s cologne as a cool breeze hit them, and it helped him calm his racing thoughts. 

“You two seem awfully quiet,” Freed said, sipping at his water. “Did I interrupt something?” 

“Just an old man appreciating his time with his grandson,” Makarov smiled. “We should probably wrap up here soon. I have to get back for the afternoon programming, and our leadership meeting,” 

As they finished eating, Makarov paid the check (he insisted), and walked them to their car. He gave Freed a firm handshake, and wrapped Laxus in a hug.

“Laxus, I know you’re a far better man than Ivan ever was, and I trust you to make better choices. I just hope dating Freed is one of them,” he said plainly.

As Makarov pulled away to walk to his own car, Freed put a comforting hand on his roommate’s shoulder. 

“I still feel like I missed something, your eyes look so melancholy,”

Laxus looked at Freed with a thoughtful gaze. 

“Thank you for coming with me,” he said, wrapping the smaller man in his arms. 

Once again, there were a million things he wasn’t saying. A thousand different thoughts fluttering too and fro. 

The green-haired man hesitated, as if trying to understand at least one of these swirling thoughts, before hugging him back, and they stayed in that hug for what felt like a while.

What Laxus had wanted desperately, for so long, was to never be like his father. And when he was with Freed, he really felt like he could be better.

_ Maybe Gramps sees that too. _


	3. It's Nice to Have a Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for the Strauss Sibs! And if you've been wondering why there's a Laxus/Mystogan tag, this chapter is it.

The thunder roared in, and each member of the Thunder Legion jolted in their seats, and looked to the window.

“It’s really loud tonight,” Freed noted, sipping at his hot chocolate. 

“You could say that again,” Laxus said happily. He always enjoyed the sound of a storm—something about the rolling thunder and flashes of lightning that calmed him. It was a mirror image to most people, though he knew that he acutely wasn’t like most people. 

The “Thunder Legion” and Laxus usually spend their evenings siloed in their individual rooms, but there was something about storms that brought them together. They all had gotten in the habit of making batches of hot chocolate the moment they heard the swirling winds--Freed and Laxus made theirs plain with water, Evergreen would make hers with milk and add marshmallows, and Bickslow had a whole container of whipped cream with his name on it.

And then they would sit together in the living room, each absorbed in their own activity. Evergreen would be crocheting some ambitious new project, Bickslow enacting some bizarre idea from his the “Crazy Rainy Days” book (today was pipe cleaner crafts), Freed curling up on the recliner with some ancient tome, and Laxus usually scrolling on his phone looking at god knows what. 

Evergreen took a break from her crochet project (matching hats for all of them, to Laxus’s chagrin), to text someone, and burst into a laughing fit.

“Who are you talking toooo~?” Bickslow asked, shoving a pipe-cleaner man he had created in her face.

“What the hell Bicks, put that away, you’ll stab an eye out with that thing,” She swatted the pipe cleaner man away, and tucked her phone into her pocket.

“Elfman wanted to know if he and his sisters could come over,”

“Right now?” Freed looked up from his book to glance outside. ‘It can’t be safe to be driving in this weather,”

“If that’s the risk they’re willing to take, who are we to judge,” Laxus laid back, wrapping his arms around the back of the sofa.

Freed gave him a look.

“Ever, it’s too dangerous. They could get struck by lightning. Tell them to come by another time,”

“I got struck by lightning and ended up okay,” Laxus jutted his chin out proudly, showing off his facial scar.

“Laxus--that’s--”

“Are we sure you did though?” Bickslow asked with his pipe cleaner man.

“Why you--”

Thunder began to roar, as if in tandem with Laxus’s emotions. 

Freed felt himself getting increasingly irritated at his roommates’ bickering and was going to intervene when--

“Hmm, looks like Elfman wasn’t waiting for my response. He said, “Real Men aren’t afraid of lightning”, and that he’ll be here in 10,”

Freed deflated. Truly no one he knew had a single ounce of common sense. 

Laxus chanced a look at his crush, and felt a little bad. As much as the green-haired man could be just a little too paranoid, and was easy to rile up, he still felt guilty about stressing him out over the little things. 

“I can offer up my bed so his sisters have a place to crash if the weather gets worse,” Laxus said to Freed. 

“That’s quite gentlemanly of you,” Ever teased, “Where will you sleep?”

“Uh, the couch?”

“Then where will Elfman sleep in this scenario?”

Laxus and Bickslow looked at Evergreen pointedly. They didn’t want to say  _ anything  _ but…

Evergreen turned brighter red than they’d ever seen her. She looked to Freed for help. Freed just shrugged.

“Well it’s logical, isn’t it? You guys are friends with benefits,”

“I--uh--maybe! But it’s not like he’s my boyfriend!”

Laxus really didn’t get it. If she liked this guy, and they were at least in some pseudo-relationship, why’d she get so weird about it all the time?

But hey, who was he to judge.

\--

Some time passed, which was spent in relative silence until they heard someone knocking ferociously on the door. 

When Freed opened it, Elfman was the one who made his way through the door first, nearly grazing his head on the ceiling.

“Holy shit he’s tall,” Laxus said, a little impressed he had to look up at someone for once.

He also couldn’t shake the feeling that this Elfman looked slightly familiar, but he wasn’t able to place it until his sisters followed in.

“Elfman! Wait up for us!” A platinum blonde with a short bob haircut yelled, as she put her hands on her knees and panted. “You need to introduce us,”

“I’ve been excited to hang out with all her roommates,” chuckled another voice.

“Mirajane?” he asked, stepping forward, to the confusion of Bickslow and Freed. “Is that you?”

The realization hit him. Elfman was the little snot-nosed brat that used to just go by Elfboy (how he hadn’t picked up on the name sooner...he wasn’t Freed), and that meant his siblings were Lisanna and Mira. 

“Laxus?” The second platinum blonde woman walked in wearing a long-sleeved pink dress that fell to her ankles. Her hair was a little longer than shoulder-length, and her bangs were pulled aside with a hairband. There was no mistaking it, her fashion style was different, but that was the Mira that he had known. “Evergreen didn’t tell us you were one of her roommates,”

“It’s...been years,” he said awkwardly, as she bounded forward to give him a hug. 

“Laxus! I can’t believe it!”

The other blonde woman looked at him happily, also joining the hug. “Wait, Big Brother Laxus? It’s really you?”

Elfman kept his distance, folding his arms together with a scowl. “Yeah, yeah, I get it. I’m not the only man here,”

“Uh, what exactly is happening here?” Bickslow asked, looking from Elfman to the girls converging on Laxus, to a really confused Freed.

“We all were kids at Fairy Tail together,” Mirajane explained, taking a step away. “We used to go there when we were all really little, but then we moved away and lost contact,”

“I got teased a lot for our hair color,” Lisanna, touched the crown of her head. “And Laxus always stepped in to teach the bullies a lesson!”

“Always got me in a heck of a lot of trouble with Gramps,” he laughed. “Use your words, not your fists, he’d say,”

“Not very manly advice,”

“Not that Mirajane needed my help in fighting off bullies,” Laxus smirked. “You were known as the She-Devil for a reason,”

Mirajane ran a hand through her hair. “Oh my, that’s a nickname I haven’t heard in quite some time,”

Laxus noticed out of the corner of his eye that Bickslow and Freed were whispering to each other in confusion. Also that Freed was now holding a green pipe cleaner man that vaguely looked like him. It was a very cute image, not that he’d ever admit it. 

Mirajane noticed that he was distracted and followed his line of sight. 

“Hello again Freed! And you’re Bickslow, right? I’m Mirajane Strauss. This is my sister Lisanna and I’m sure you’ve heard of my brother Elfman,”

“it's nice to see you again,” Freed said politely,with a quick nod.

“It's nice to meet you!” Bickslow declared giving her a hug, evoking a laugh from Mirajane.

“Laxus doesn’t talk a lot about his childhood,” Freed said, interrupting the greetings. “What was he like back then?”

Laxus flashed Mirajane a dangerous look.  _ You better not say embarrassing shit _ —he tried to convey without words. 

“When he was very young, he was one of the sweetest people you’d ever meet,” Mirajane put a finger thoughtfully to her temple. “He used to make flower crowns for the other kids,”

“Flower crowns?” Evergreen said incredulously. The Thunder Legion turned to stare at Laxus.

He looked at the ground. “It’s a pretty simple craft,”

“Laxus used to give the best tours of the building too. Since he knew all the ins and outs. All the secret corridors, the abandoned staircase where he’d hang out with Mystogan...”

“That’s enough,” Laxus interrupted firmly. He hadn’t thought about Mystogan in years, and hearing his name now brought a pang of guilt in his chest. “I don’t want to relive the past.”

Mirajane and him shared a look, but she acquiesced to his wishes. 

“Evergreen said you guys have tons of board games,” she suggested shyly. 

“They’re all that guy’s” Bickslow pointed at Freed, “He gets the hella complicated strategy ones,”

Freed smirked. “Ready to get your asses kicked?”

“Those are fighting words,” Mirajane smirked.

“You better be careful,” Lisanna warned. “My big sister may seem sweet but if you get her angry she won’t hold back,”

“Bring it,” 

Laxus tried to push away the thought of Mystogan in his mind, as he sat down with the others to play one of Freed’s ridiculously elaborate strategy board games.

Mirajane won the first round, to Freed’s shock, and the next game they decided to bet that the one who had less wins by the end of the night had to drink a concoction made by Bickslow.

It was fun, Laxus thought, having that little group all together, playing board games and making bets. He laughed as Freed had to drink Bickslow’s concoction, admitting that Mira was just in another league. Mira, of course, as kind-hearted as she was, split the drink in solidarity because the competition had been neck-in-neck. 

At the end of the night, the weather had cleared up enough that the Strauss Siblings were able to drive home, and avoid Evergreen’s shared bed dilemma. Laxus was helping Freed clean up the board game, and the mugs from their guests.

“So...Mystogan,” Freed started. “Who’s that? He doesn’t still help out with Fairy Tail, does he?”

Laxus sighed. He knew this was going to come up. “He was my best friend for a while,” he said, averting his gaze by putting away some game pieces. “We did almost everything together,”

\--x

_ Laxus remembered the first time he had met Mystogan.  _

_ He was heading upstairs to his favorite quiet staircase to listen to his music. Instead of finding the stairway abandoned, as usual, there was another boy sitting there. The boy was dwarfed in a large sweatshirt and baggy pants. All Laxus could see is a single tuft of blue hair peeking out from under the hood, and the edges of a red tattoo on his face. The boy lowered his over the ear headphones as he saw Laxus approach. They were spiked and looked really cool. _

_ “Who the hell are you?” Laxus asked, arms crossed.  _

_ The boy gave him a look over, remaining as cool as a cucumber. Here Laxus was doing his best glare, and the teen was completely impervious to it. _

_ “Mystogan,” he patted the seat next to him. _

_ “This was my place first,” Laxus scowled. “I ain’t sharing it with a stranger,” _

_ “Suit yourself,” Mystogan put his headphones back on. “I’m not moving,”  _

_ Laxus stood there indignantly. Who was this creep to talk back to him? His grandfather ran this joint. He could get Mystogan in trouble in a thousand different ways. _

_ But, something held him back. Maybe his admiration of Mystogan’s confidence. _

_ “We’re not going to fit on the same step dumbass,” Laxus acquiesced, sitting on the lower step. _

_ He browsed his phone and the two enjoyed the silence together. _

\--x

“We spent most of our days just listening to music together. He got me the coolest pair of headphones I’ve ever owned. Think they were a custom pair,”

—x

_ Mystogan handed Laxus the headphones. _

_ “Tired of you plotting to steal mine,” he explained, and Laxus felt his heart swell at the sentimental gift. _

_ The sides were lightning bolts, culminating in the spikes. _

_ “It’s so badass,” This was honestly the nicest thing anyone had given him ever.  _

_ Mystogan waved a hand. “Not a big deal. But hey, now we match,” _

_ They spent many days with their matching headphones, isolating themselves from the louder, more annoying people in Fairy Tail, enjoying their comfortable silence.  _

_ But one day, Mystogan seemed even more stormy than usual. _

_ “What’s wrong?” Laxus had asked. _

_ “I have to move,” Mystogan said. “Back to Edolas with my dad,” _

_ “What the hell?” Laxus said. “They can’t fucking make you,” _

_ Mystogan sighed. “I never expected to stay in Magnolia forever. But I did enjoy our time together,” _

_ He squeezed Laxus’s shoulder.  _

_ “Maybe we’ll meet again. But I don’t think so,” _

_ “Wait,” _

_ A thousand thoughts raced into Laxus’s head. Tell him that you want to, no, you need to meet again. Tell him that you need him to stay.  _

_ He didn’t know which of those thoughts eventually overtook him as he leaned over and kissed Mystogan. _

_ He was horrified when Mystogan didn’t kiss back. As he pulled away, the blue haired teen looked apologetic, pitying. _

_ “I’m sorry Laxus, I don’t feel that way about you,” he pulled up his bandana over his face . “Probably for the better. It would make leaving harder,” _

_ “Who the fuck said that meant anything,” Laxus reaponded defensively, thoroughly embarrassed by the rejection.  _

_ “I won’t tell anyone. It’ll be our secret,” Mystogan patted the blond on the shoulder. “Goodbye Laxus, you’ve been a good friend,” Then he got up and headed off.  _

If this was a tv special, Laxus was sure there would be some parable for him to learn. Maybe he’d burn the headphones and pretend they never met.

But truthfully, he just felt vulnerable in all the worst ways. He had exposed his feelings and the rejection still smarted. 

He didn’t really want to do that again. 

\--x

“But he moved away when we were teens,” Laxus put the game away. “We lost contact, and I haven’t really thought of him since,”

“That’s really hard,” Freed said. 

“Yeah,”

Maybe his experience with Mystogan was the reason why he was hesitating with Freed. Confessing to Mystogan hadn’t made him happy, but had made him leaving all the more bitter.

Though he wasn’t the same angry child he had been during his ill fated crush on Mystogan.

At some point, he had grown up, and the way he thought about others had as well.

Laxus chanced a look at Freed. Maybe this time he could do things right. 


	4. A Tragedy Adjacent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new story unfolds in the midst of the current one and we build up towards the end.

It was not too long after the gathering when Mirajane had reached out (they exchanged numbers), and asked if Laxus wanted to go grab some coffee and a dessert.

**Laxus** : I’m really not into sweet things.

**Mirajane** : Fine, just the coffee then. It’d be good to catch up.

**Laxus** : OK

They had set up the date, and then before he knew it, they were sitting at a small bakery in town. Laxus eating a croissant, while Mirajane picked at a strawberry cake. 

“You keep looking at the counter,” Laxus pointed out. “If you want another item just go get it. I’m not stopping you,”

“That’s not it,” Mirajane said, continuing to pick at the cake.

Suddenly, there was a buzz of movement, and the blond saw someone new in an apron scurry to the front of the store. She had long red hair tied back in a high ponytail…

“Shit is that Erza?”

“Not so loud,” Mirajane chastised, shoving a hand in front of his face.

“Jesus, I haven’t seen her since we were all kids, but she looks exactly the same,”

Laxus spared her another look, but she looked busy enough helping customers that she hadn’t noticed them. 

“I keep in contact with Lucy, if you remember her,” Mira said, taking a sip of her latte. (To be honest, Laxus really didn’t.) “She told me Erza works here part time to pay for school.”

“Why didn’t you ask Erza?”

“It’s complicated,”

“So you dragged me out to this restaurant on the edge of town where you conveniently know that Erza is working. I don’t know what your game is here, but if I didn’t know any better, I’d say your devilish side is re-emerging,”

“Maybe you bring it out of me,” 

She looked back longingly as Erza continued to fuss about the pastry cabinet. 

“Just go talk to her,”

Mirajane leveled Laxus with a glare.

“I said it’s complicated,”

“I’m sure it isn’t. Make the connection, give her her number, than meet up when she’s not at work and apologize,”

Mirajane looked as if she was going to question the apologize part when Laxus cut her off.

“Don’t make that face. Clearly, you feel hella guilty about something,”

Mirajane furrowed her eyebrows. “Since when are you mister friendship advice?”

“It’s a new thing, still growing into it,” Laxus rested his chin in his palm. Mirajane gave him a curious look. 

Laxus rolled his eyes. “I’m still as impatient as ever though, so spill already,”

“Fine,” she caved. “We had a huge argument when Jellal asked her out,”

“Oh. Yeah, that’ll do it,” 

Jellal and Erza had a twisted past. Laxus didn’t know all the details, and frankly hadn’t cared to butt into their personal business, but he knew it was messy. He had seen Erza when she first came to Fairy Tail, wearing an eyepatch and so angry at the world, crying in hidden hallways over a torn photo of her and a blue haired boy. Even though Gray and Natsu had tried to piece together what happened over the years, they all know only Mirajane had ever heard the story from beginning to end. 

As Mirajane spoke, the platinum blonde painted her narrative with vivid strokes, emotion untempered by the passage of time. She remembered seeing Erza crying over the boy from her past who betrayed her and the rest of the orphanage in which they grew up, and it made her blood boil.

The moment everything fell apart played back in her mind with remarkable clarity. 

\--x

_ “Mira, Mira come with me!” Erza had said, joy and giddiness apparent in her voice. She dragged Mirajane to an area outside the Fairy Tail building, where she confessed that Jellal had asked her out the day before.  _

_ “Do you think I should say yes?” Erza asked, excited.  _

_ Mirajane felt her blood boiling.  _

_ “You know he’s just going to hurt you again,” Mira had said, unnecessarily cruel but something about Erza’s enthusiasm made her feel like she was suffocating, so she lashed out. “You shouldn’t even be considering it,” And then she twisted the metaphorical knife.  _

_ Mirajane has been colder then. Enough people had called her a demon that she embraced it—wearing purple leather with skull details, lining her eyes with dark liner, and painting her lips with lipstick to match. Erza was her rival, but also the only person outside of her family who could look past the facade and see the kind girl underneath. _

_ But none of that kindness was currently in Mira’s dark eyes.  _

_ Erza’s face fell. “But he’s changed,” _

_ “No he hasn’t,” Mirajane said, exasperated. “He pulled this exact shit before when he pretended he was some different guy named Siegrain. You can’t possibly be falling for this again!” _

_ “Mira I—“ _

_ “I can’t do this anymore Erza. I have to draw a line somewhere.” Mira crossed her arms “It’s him or me,”  _

_ “You seriously can’t be asking this of me,” _

_ “I just did,” Mirajane’s face stayed resolute.  _

_ “Then, I pick him. Because he’d never make me choose between my friends and love,” _

_ Mirajane’s heart shattered into a thousand pieces. And at that moment, as tears pricked her eyes, she wished she could let go of her stubborn pride. To chase Erza as she walked away and apologize for everything. Say that she could accept Jellal and Erza together as long as that crimson hair could stay in her life. _

_ But she didn’t. _

_ She let Erza walk away.  _

—x

Laxus watched as Mirajane went through some internal emotional journey, and thought briefly about his own woes and wondered what advice to give her. He’d always been such shit at advice giving.

While Mirajane kept talking, he had an internal conversation with the smartest man he knew. 

—

“Freed ,what would you do?” Laxus asked, in this theoretical scenario. “If you wanted someone to change the way they looked at you,”

The imaginary Freed gave Laxus a thoughtful look. “I’d give them reasons to give me a second glance.

You can’t make anyone change their mind, but you can tell them your feelings and give them the autonomy to figure out what they want,”

Laxus smiled softly. Even imaginary Freed gave the best advice. Maybe one day he could take it instead of passing it along to others. 

—

“Mira,” he interrupted, in real time. “ If you want I can be the middleman,”

“What?” 

“Erza might recognize me from Fairy Tail. I can get her number, talk to her off work, give her your number and tell her that you want to apologize. It’s up to her what to do from there,”

“You’d do that for me?” Mira asked. And Laxus hated seeing someone he considered so strong and independent looking so scared.

“Yeah, but only if you stop crying. It’s freaking me the fuck out,”

Mira wiped away her tears, a smile returning to her face. “You softie,”

“Tell anyone and you’re dead,” Laxus deadpanned, though they both knew the threat was empty.

Laxus approached the counter again, and looked at the display case to see if there was anything Freed would like (While I’m here… he thought.) 

When he finally decided on a chocolate croissant (keep it simple, stupid), he walked to the counter. Immediately, Erza did a double take.

“That scar...you remind me of someone that I knew from…”

“Fairy Tail, right?” Laxus smirked. “Laxus Dreyar, at your service,”

Erza clasped her hands over her mouth. “Oh god, it’s been so long. How have you been? Is the Master still doing okay? I--”

She looked to see the line forming behind Laxus and quickly rang up his item. “I can’t talk now, but I really do want to catch up,”

“Me too,” Laxus said, only half lying. “Here’s my number. Text me, okay?”

He slid a piece of paper on top of the money to pay for the croissant, and once the transaction was finished, he made his way back to Mirajane, giving her the thumbs up.

“You’re an angel!” She beamed.

Laxus grimaced. “That sounds so wrong, especially coming from you,”

“Oh shut up,”

—

“Yo Freed, I grabbed you something,” When Laxus returned home and saw Freed in the living room, he tossed him the pastry bag.

Freed looked inside, inquisitive. “Oh delicious. Which bakery did you go to?” 

“Heart Kreuz Bakery,”

“That’s all the way across town!” Freed looked confused. “What brought you out there?”

“Mira asked for a favor,” Laxus grabbed a mug and poured himself some water. “That’s all I can say,”

As he went upstairs, Freed gave Laxus a second look.

_ What on earth…? _

—

Laxus made quick work of arranging a hang out with Erza. It was easy enough, she was as enthusiastic as ever, a side effect of hanging out with Natsu too much, he imagined. They planned to meet the next weekend at the same cafe while Erza was off work (Laxus couldn’t blame her—she got one hell of an employee discount). 

—

The time for the hang out came and Laxus was greeted by Erza in what he imagined was her casual wear—a shirt that replicated armor and a short blue skirt. She waved him over to a table.

“I ordered one black coffee and a mocha for me,” 

“Oh uh thanks,”

“So you have to tell me—how has the Master been? Has he retired yet?”

Laxus couldn’t resist laughing. “You know Gramps, he won’t step down until we drag him away from Fairy Tail. We all remember that time he tried to appoint Gildarts as his successor,”

“Tell me about it,” Erza chuckled in tandem. “Have you kept up with the others? How have Nab, Vijeeter and Max been?”

Laxus sighed. He didn’t mind talking about Gramps, but he didn’t want to go down a trip to memory lane, remembering the time before he had the Thunder Legion. 

“Listen Erza, I cant keep this up. I gotta be honest with ya, Mirajane is the one who put me up to meeting with you,”

Erza’s face went pale. “So the platinum blonde I’ve always seen in the corner in my eye has been her,”

“Don’t be mad at her—“

“Of course I’m mad!” 

“She wants to see you to apologize—“

“I have no interest in seeing her,” Erza cut her off resolutely. 

Laxus sighed. “You don’t have to meet her. But…”

He pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket. It had Mira’s number scrawled on it in her handwriting.

“She does seem genuinely sorry about what happened. And if you’re hurt half as much as she is, it might help you out to to hear her out,” 

Laxus put the scrap of paper on the table. He thought Erza would tear it up, but she looked it over forlornly, and put it in her pocket. 

“I’m not sure if I’m ready to forgive her,” Erza said, looking at her folded hands. Then, she looked up, shy and vulnerable. “But I want to,”

Tears pricked at the edges of her eyes. “I miss her,” 

Laxus didn’t know what to do with this. He wasn’t the one who people went to with their emotions. And frankly he wasn’t sure he wanted to be that person. So he kept silent. 

Erza went up to pick up their coffees, and the moment she handed Laxus his, he felt a buzz from his phone.

**Freed** : Hey can I ask you a favor?

Laxus raised an eyebrow.

**Laxus:** Yeah what?

**Freed:** HibikI invited me to a Blue Pegasus house party tonight but I won’t know a soul there. Can you come with? Sorry for the late notice.

Laxus groaned loud enough for Erza to look at him inquisitively over the top of her drink. Her emotion forgotten in the midst of confusion.

“Is there something wrong?” 

Laxus shook his head. 

“Nawh, I’m alright,”

**Laxus:** yeah of course 

Erza looked at Laxus softly. “You’ve changed a lot you know. I can’t imagine you agreeing to be the messenger back in our Fairy Tail days,”

“Yeah yeah I’m a saint, Mira told me as much as well,”

Erza rolled her eyes. “I wouldn’t go that far,”

They sipped at the coffee. “It’s Freed’s influence isn’t it?”

Laxus choked. “What do you mean by that?”

“He seemed like he had a good head on his shoulders when you brought him and his crew to Fairy Tail events. And I’m in the same local book club with him, Luce and Levy, so I have the inside scoops,” Her smile was just a little too shit-eating for Laxus’s liking.

“Oh, is it because he talks shit about me?”

Erza snorted. “No, I’m bluffing. You just have your feelings written all over your face,” Erza looked down thoughtfully. “We could make a deal you know, I’ll reach out to her if you tell him how you feel,”

Laxus was real tired about being so obvious about his feelings that old acquaintances felt justified in giving him relationship advice, but it would just be an exercise in futility to deny the truth, if it  _ was _ so damn apparent to everyone. 

“He’s dating someone else Erza, so don’t wait on my account. I don’t wanna be the dick that breaks that up,”

Erza pursed her lips. “That’s a shame. Hopefully he’ll break up with him when he sees he could be doing a lot better,”

Laxus smirked.  _ Ha, now wouldn’t that be nice. Sounds like something Gramps would say. Erza really was the one to take after him.  _

“I should head out,” Erza said, getting up. “Don’t worry about paying me back for the coffee. It’s on the house,”

She fiddled with the pocket that held the precious strip of paper.

“I have a lot to think about,”

Laxus looked back at his text exchange with Freed.

He typed up a response 

**Laxus:** I was talking to Erza and I realized this so hear me out--

I don’t want to go to the fucking party to see Hibiki’s pretentious ass friends but I want to go to support you because I…

He deleted it. Better not to get carried away. 

  
  



	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are at the last (and by far the longest) chapter! I hope you've found some enjoyment with this fic on the way here.

The moment Laxus and Freed walked into this house, he knew he was going to regret going to this party. It was filled to the brim with people dressed in incredibly nice outfits, and he felt he stuck out like a sore thumb in his Levis and Imagine Dragons graphic tee. 

Freed immediately left his side to greet Hibiki with a hug, and Laxus felt a profound sense of loneliness wash over him. Maybe he should’ve dragged Mira or Erza along too to join him in his misery, but he knew they had a lot to work through on their own. 

Nonetheless, he was determined to make the best of this. Laxus made himself a plate stacked high with chips and salsa, and poured himself some surprisingly top-name whisky in a red solo cup.

For a bunch of working professionals, this wasn’t that different from your typical college house party. He was just missing the beer pong.

God, this party would be much better if there was beer pong. 

Over the course of the night, he watched as Freed was introduced to a handful of Hibiki’s friends and did his familiar charming song and dance, and Laxus had to  _ gently, politely  _ shove away a few girls that were getting too close into his personal space. He really didn’t get what was the big deal with people wanting to hang off his forearms anyway. 

Laxus killed some time drinking enough whiskey to work his way up to a slightly less sober, but definitely not drunk state, when he saw Freed sitting on the ground.

Laxus approached the obviously uncomfortable and anxious Freed who, having apparently exhausted his social energy, was alternating between staring at his phone and Hibiki who was socializing with a few of the other Blue Pegasus staff. They both noticed the way he talked to Jenny. He looked like he was being a little too friendly, in Laxus’s opinion. 

“Hey, I wanna head back,” the blond lowered himself down to sit by his friend. “But I forgot my keys, so could you come with me?”

“Laxus, I know what you are doing here,” Freed smiled for real the first time in a while that night (that Laxus had seen). “You’re forgetful, but never about your keys,” 

“Caught me. But hey, you obviously want to leave, so use me as an excuse. I don’t care,”

Freed took a moment to contemplate the escape rope he was given, before looking at Laxus with grateful eyes. “Alright, I will. Thank you,”

He went to Hibiki, said something to him and after a chaste kiss, rejoined Laxus’s side. The two were so wrapped up in each other as they were discussing how to get home that they didn’t notice Hibiki’s critical gaze, the look on his face when he saw the way Laxus looked at Freed. And the worst part was the way Freed reciprocated. 

_ No one looks at their roommates with that much love and adoration….. _

Ichiya said something, and Hibiki was forced to draw his attention away, and make polite conversation about the restaurant. 

Meanwhile, Freed and Laxus made their way outside into the crisp fall air. They hugged their coats around their shoulders tighter as they walked towards the bus stop. 

“Thank you again.” Freed spoke after a time. “It’s nice to have someone who’s willing to leave the party at the same time. I was tired of having to make conversation with all those uppity friends of Hibiki’s,” 

Laxus looked off to the side to hide his flushed face. “Hey, I’m just trying to be a good friend,”

“Still, you didn’t have to. I’m grateful,” 

Laxus chanced a look at Freed.

Dumbass, he thought. I’m willing to do whatever it takes to make you happy.

They continued waiting in the cold for the bus, and he could tell Freed had started to shiver. The coat he was wearing was more aesthetically pleasing than practical, and while the hum of alcohol and the walk had been a pleasant distraction, while planted in one place, the green-haired man was clearly succumbing to the frigid weather. 

Laxus sighed deeply. Freed usually was over prepared for any sort of meteorological phenomenon, but he must have worn this dumb jacket in an attempt to look fancy for Hibiki’s friends. 

Dumbass, he thought again, before taking off his jacket, and unceremoniously draping it over Freed’s shoulders.

Freed looked at him shyly, looking smaller under the weight of the heavy jacket. “Laxus?”

“You looked cold,” The blond grunted, looking away. “I didn’t want you to freeze,”

“But now you’ll be cold,” Freed protested, 

“The bus is supposed to be here in 10 minutes anyway,”

“We both know the app has said that for the last 30 minutes,”

“You’re not going to win this argument Freed, so shut up,”

Freed pouted at this retort, clearly thinking of a new path to victory, and Laxus couldn’t help but think how cute he was, pouting and playing 4D chess in his mind, all the while dwarfed in a giant fur coat. 

“You can at least share it with me,” he said, pulling open the side next to Laxus. “That way we don’t both freeze to death. Is that amenable?”

Laxus hesitated. He wasn’t sure how his mind (or body for that matter) would react, being that close to Freed, sharing the same body heat for an indefinite period of time. But if he didn’t accept the offer, knowing how stubborn they both could be, they’d be arguing about it for another hour.

So, he moved next to Freed’s side, and draped the coat back over one of his shoulders. It didn’t work perfectly--Freed was about a head shorter, so the lopsided coat threatened to fly away with a burst of wind. But it was warm, and pleasant. 

They stood like that, not speaking, until the bus showed up after god knows how many minutes. When they sat down, they didn’t speak about it, but looked at their phones for the rest of the ride home.

—x

“Hibiki wants to hang out with all of us tonight,” Freed said suddenly the next day.

“Awesome!” Bickslow responded, leaning backwards on the couch. He tossed one of his beanie babies in the air. “Did he have anything in mind?”

“No, not really,” Freed said, keeping a watchful eye on the flying beanie babies. “I figured we all could think of something,”

“We could do another board game night,” Evergreen suggested. “Or Cards Against Humanity,”

Freed bit his lip. “He’s not really a big board game person,”

“How about we all go to a bar?” Laxus chimed in. “We’ve been meaning to check out that one downtown.”

Freed gave Laxus a grateful look over. “That works,” 

“Maybe I’ll finally meet the One,” Bickslow said contemplatively.

“At a bar on a Sunday night? Good luck,”

Bickslow scoffed. “Critics everywhere,”

Laxus wondered— why was Hibiki going to the trouble? 

\--x

The group sat at the bar. Evergreen had run off to the bathroom, and Bickslow was shouting his orders of nachos to the bartender.

Hibiki coyly directed Freed’s attention to a couple making out in the back. “Hot, isn’t it?”

“No,” The green-haired man said stiffly. “They just look like horny idiots,” 

Freed looked increasingly uncomfortable as Hibiki leaned into him, tracing a finger up his neck. “How about we show them up then?”

“You’re a shitty boyfriend,” Laxus said, louder than he intended, as he was disgusted to keep watching. “You know Freed hates PDA and you’re pulling this shit,”

“Laxus,” Freed hissed, though he used the distraction to slither out of Hibiki’s grasp. “I can fight my own battles,” 

“Can you hear yourself?  _ Battles _ ? You wouldn’t have to fight any  _ battles _ if you weren’t dating such an asswipe,”

Hibiki narrowed his eyes. “Butt out of our relationship. Your goo-goo eyes are nearly as pathetic as you are and you’re not fooling anyone,” 

Freed turned on his boyfriend, lightning quick. “Hey now, don’t get to speak to my friends like that,”

Hibiki’s look was ice cold. “So he gets to call me an asswipe, but I don’t get to retaliate,”

“I expect you to be the better person by understanding that’s just Laxus’s way of looking out for his friends and not by engaging in personal attacks,” Freed crossed his arms. “Maybe that’s too much to ask for,” 

Laxus wasn’t sure if he wanted to escalate his role in this fight or not when Bickslow clasped a hand on his shoulder.

“There’s this really hot chick and…”

“I’ll be your wingman,” Laxus blurted out. Watching Bickslow’s unlucky adventures in love was infinitely better than dealing with the toxic fallout over this lover’s spat he had (inadvertently?) created.

“Hell yeah!” Bickslow shouted. 

Laxus gave the two their space, and even though he was curious, he didn’t go back to the table, drinking at the bar with Bickslow and glaring at anyone who was being creepy towards Evergreen.

When he made his way back to the table, Hibiki was gone. Freed sat with his arms crossed and he looked deep in thought. 

“This isn’t working,” he said so softly Laxus wasn’t sure if he was imagining it.

“Hey Freed, are you okay?” Laxus asked, interrupting the green-haired man’s thoughts. “Bickslow and I can grab you a beer,”

“I’m good,” Freed said. “Hibiki had to go home early. And I was thinking of doing the same. I have some things to do for work,”

Laxus furrowed his eyebrows. He knew Freed and the look in his eye told him that this was some sort of excuse. But he knew whatever Freed was trying to figure out would come to him more easily among his books than in a throng of drunk partiers. 

“I could go with you,” 

The offer was dangerous. He knew the loaded chemistry he had felt the last time he and Freed had left a party together. But he still wanted to ask. 

“No, stay with Evergreen and Bickslow. They need a babysitter,” He pointed a finger at a sloppy Evergreen leaning over the counter. “I trust you to get them home safe,”

“Okay,” 

Laxus watched as Freed turned away, wrapping his coat around him as he left a cash tip on the table, having already paid for his tab. 

“See you at home then?”

Freed’s eyes softened. 

“Yeah, see you,”

Maybe Laxus should have apologized for instigating the fight between Freed and Hibiki before the green-haired man walked away, but frankly Freed didn’t look all that mad in his eyes. Just sad. 

—x

_ Some Time Later _

“Hey shouldn’t Freed be back by now?”

Laxus was a little worried. It was uncharacteristic of Freed to not tell either him, Evergreen or Bickslow where he was going--or at the least if he was going to be back later than usual. 

It was past dinnertime and it had gotten rather dark outside, and much later when Freed would normally start getting ready for bed.

That’s why he felt a profound sense of relief when he heard a key turning into the lock, and saw a familiar flash of green hair.

But something was wrong.

Freed’s green hair was a mess, soaked to the bone, strands every which way, and most swept across his hunched shoulders. Though he was making an effort to hide his face, Laxus could tell he’d been crying. 

“Hibiki and I broke up,” he said, before anyone could speculate what was wrong.

“Baby, oh no, what happened?” Bickslow flitted to his side, but Freed held up a hand. 

“It’s complicated. I don’t want to speak about it,” 

“Freed,” Evergreen said, anger lacing her tone. “Did he say something? If he did anything to hurt you, you know we’ll kick his ass,”

“Evergreen, I said I  **didn’t** want to talk about it,”

Laxus could recognize the darkening tone of Freed’s voice as he clearly enunciated each word. His friend didn’t get angry often--something attributed to time in therapy, and a deep reserve of patience. But Laxus had seen first hand when that dam of forbearance broke, and it was positively demonic. 

Of course he was curious what happened, but he knew better than to push right this second. He didn’t want Freed to worry about having lashed out at his closest friends, on top of an obviously dramatic break up. 

“Bicks, Ever, let’s lay off and give him some space,” 

They had observed the same thing Laxus did, and backed off.

Laxus saw a flash of gratefulness in Freed’s eyes before they glazed over and he made his way upstairs.

“I’m taking a shower and going to sleep,” was all he said.

As they heard a bedroom door close, Evergreen ran a hand through her hair.

“I’m surprised that he seems so upset,”

“What do ya think Hibiki did?” Bickslow added, a grave look in his eyes.

Laxus looked up the stairway banister, feeling...guilty? He had wanted Hibiki and Freed to break up, sure, but never at the expense of Freed’s happiness. 

“Who knows,”

\--

After taking a shower, Freed took his brush, and began methodically brushing his hair as was his late night ritual. 

He let his mind once again wander to the conversation he had with Hibiki. 

\--x 

_ “Freed, there’s something we need to talk about,”  _

_ Freed felt the dread rise in his chest as the two of them sat on the couch in Hibiki’s apartment. _

_ “What about?” he tried to keep his voice level, free of the anxiety that was building up in his gut. _

_ “When I told you I wanted to hang out with your friends, there was something I wanted to confirm,” The sandy-brown haired man ran a hand through his hair. “Once I got past all their annoyingness,” _

_ “Watch what you say,” Freed growled. “My friends are the most important people in my life,” _

_ “Laxus is obviously in love with you. His behavior proved as much,” Hibiki sighed. “And the fact you haven’t shut it down since we’ve been dating suggests to me you still have feelings for him too,” _

_ “I don’t--I wasn’t aware--” _

_ “You’re really too smart to play oblivious, Freed. I know you had a crush on him back in college. Everybody knew. But I thought you got over it,” _

_ Freed had spent so much time pushing those feelings down and away, convincing himself that romantically pursuing Laxus would be the worst thing he could do. Back then, Laxus didn’t need a lover. He needed a friend.  _

_ “I did,” _

_ Hibiki shook his head. “I don’t think so, not after I saw the way you two look at each other.” _

_ He exhaled sharply. “It took me a while, but I understood why it made me so upset. I’m the same way,”  _

_ In response to Freed’s confused eyes. “About Jenny,”  _

_ Freed flash-backed to the party Hibiki had dragged him to, and remembered the time Hibiki spent talking to a certain blonde woman, looking at her with total adoration. _

_ “Jenny?”  _

_ Hibiki nodded. “We hooked up when I started working at the Blue Pegasus. But I wasn’t ready for a relationship then. I still wasn’t over what happened with Karen. By the time I was, she wasn’t interested in dating any of the staff, and I couldn’t blame her. And then I met you,” _

_ Hibiki smiled.  _

_ “You were a beautiful distraction. But at the end of the day, just a distraction,” _

_ Freed knew he should be more offended about having their relationship called a “distraction”. But he honestly did feel the same way.  _

_ Hadn’t they seen their incompatibilities begin to play out? Freed hated Hibiki’s stuffy parties with his elitist friends. Hibiki hated Freed’s uncouth roommates and the shenanigans they got up to. _

_ Freed’s unwillingness to do PDA clashed with Hibiki’s flamboyant persona.  _

_ They were both uncompromising about the incompatible lives they wanted to live.  _

_ “Well, I guess that’s it,” Freed said, standing up and putting on his jacket. “We shouldn’t be in a relationship if we both want to be with other people,” _

_ “No, probably not,” Hibiki grabbed an umbrella. “Hey, it’s storming pretty badly out there. Take this,”  _

_ Freed shrugged off the umbrella. “I’ll be fine,”  _

_ “Okay,” Hibiki didn’t push the issue, and held on to his umbrella. “Are you going to tell him when you get back?” _

_ “What do you mean?” _

_ “Are you going to tell Laxus you love him?” _

_ Freed hesitated at the doorway. “Who said I loved him?” _

_ “You didn’t need to,” _

_ Freed’s face hardened, and he opened the door to the storm. “You don’t get to talk like you know me,”  _

_ It was only in the rain that he let himself cry because Hibiki was right.  _

\--x

He heard a tentative knock on the door.

“Evergreen, it better be a damn emergency,”

Freed went up to open the door, and was greeted with Laxus’s chest.

He stumbled backward, caught off guard.

“Laxus,” he breathed, the tension releasing from his shoulders.

Laxus always loved the way that Freed said his name--it always felt like he had his undivided attention. Everyone else said his name as a means to an end, but Freed seemed to savor the experience.

“Freed,” he tried to echo the name with the same tenderness. “I know ya said not to bother you, but I’m worried. Did you even eat dinner?” 

Freed chuckled. “Who are you, me?”

“Shut up,” he pulled up a thermos. “I brought soup,”

“I do like soup,” Freed remarked, as his stomach grumbled. “And I am a little hungry,” 

He paused.

“You can come in,”

Laxus quietly closed the door behind him. “You’re an idiot, worrying us all like that,”

Freed ignored the insult, and sipped at the soup. “Hey, this is actually good,”

“Yeah, it’s because it’s one of your frozen soups from the freezer,” 

Freed pursed his lips. “I wish you cooked for the house more Laxus, you’re a lot better than you think you are,”

“I don’t know about that,” Laxus leaned back on his hands. “Only ever cooked for Gramps, and even then, not that often,” 

“Practice makes perfect,” Freed replied with a smile. 

“I’ll consider it,” 

They sat together in silence, Freed sipping the soup, and Laxus looking at him with concern.

“Hibiki really fucked up, huh,” 

Freed looked forlornly into the soup.

“No, he just made me confront a part of myself I wanted to pretend didn’t exist,”

“I can relate to that,” Laxus sighed. He thought of his interactions with Mirajane and Erza, remembering the troubled child he was, and the different troubles he was dealing with now.

He didn’t see the desire to push Freed for more information. His grandfather always teased him at his inability to acquire gossip--he just didn’t think of the right questions to ask to get someone’s entire life story. 

“Laxus,” Freed’s voice felt full of gravel. “There’s something I want to tell you, but not tonight,”

Laxus looked at him with concern. “Okay. Should I leave then?”

“No,” 

Freed leaned his head on Laxus’s shoulder. The warmth was reassuring, and it made him feel a little drowsy.

“Not yet,”

He thought about falling asleep on Laxus’s shoulder, and if his roommate would mind. Probably not. Hopefully not. 

His shoulders were broad and surprisingly comfortable, so it took significant effort to pull away. 

“Oi,” Laxus said. “You can sleep on my shoulder y’know. You’ve had a rough night,” 

Freed realized he could get used to this type of intimacy from Laxus, and that scared him.

“I shouldn’t,” he closed his eyes to center himself. “I’m going to get ready for bed. You should as well,”

It was too early to give in to these thoughts. He was still hurting from what happened with Hibiki, and he wanted to approach whatever this was with a clear head. 

—

It was two weeks of eggshells and going through the motions of their normal friendship. 

Freed thought of talking to Laxus about what he had realized from his breakup, but he didn’t have the words, so he waited.

Laxus didn’t know if it was insensitive to bring up his feelings in the wake of an obviously brutal breakup, so he waited. 

He tried to push past remembering his feelings by inadequacy by remembering that his grandfather still had faith in him despite all the hundred and ten ways he had fucked up.

He kept in contact with Mira--Erza still hadn’t forgiven her, but they were talking again, and getting coffee together instead of Mira watching from afar, and for Mira, being near her again was enough.

Laxus considered that. 

Would keeping his feelings close to his chest in order to remain by Freed’s side be enough?

The turmoil in his gut told him no, but that didn’t make finding the courage to speak up any easier. 

Though he was physically strong, it was moments like this that reminded me that he was still weak.

And so, the two pretended nothing had changed between them until the tension broke. 

\--

It was sometime later when they both were alone in the house. They were sitting on Freed’s bed talking about some internet memes when Freed said.

“I know you’ve been wondering what I wanted to tell you the night Hibiki and I broke up,” Freed took a sharp breath and leaned back on his palms. “And I’m tired of all this tension. I’m going to tell you,”

“Wait, Freed, I know you wanna say your piece, but before you do,”

Laxus took a deep breath, steadying himself. There was never going to be a perfect time to do this. He might regret it. 

But time has made him realize he wanted  **more** .

The feelings within his heart were tumultuous and lodged within him, longing to be free. He couldn’t live in this limbo forever. He had to face the consequences and face his fears. 

He had to learn from his experiences with other people. 

“I’ve been in love with you for a long time now,” 

He avoided Freed’s eyes. “I held back because I didn’t want to force my feelings on you or make you feel uncomfortable since we live together. And honestly, if you reject me, that’s okay. I still wanna be friends and I don’t want things to be awkward,” 

Freed’s face was blank and Laxus panicked. 

“Shit, I can’t believe I’m saying this when you guys only broke up two weeks ago—“

“Laxus, I’ve felt the same way,”

Freed grabbed Laxus by the shoulders and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Laxus was too stunned to reciprocate straight away. 

“You know,” Freed said as they pulled apart, a small smile on his face. “I had a huge crush on you when we first met,”

“W-what?”

“Yeah,” The green haired man traced Laxus’ scar with gentle eyes, before moving to his jawline. “From the moment I saw you enter the meeting in college,” 

Laxus furrowed his eyebrows. “You seemed so formal and polite,”

Freed laughed, always a beautiful sound. “I was so nervous! Here this handsome man I’ve never met before joins my club, seemingly by accident. I had to make some excuse to talk to you to convince you to come again. And I think you’ve realized by now the more nervous I am, the more formal I become,” 

Laxus ran his hands through strands of Freed’s hair, absolutely shocked to hear the details of their meeting reframed. “I thought you did that for everyone,”

“Guess I had you fooled,” Freed winked. “By the time we got to know each other better though, I realized that you weren’t in the right place to start dating anyone, let alone me. And I wanted to stand by you as a friend as your figured things out instead of pushing my romantic interest on you,” 

Freed placed another teasing kiss on Laxus’s lips. “Looks like I failed at that,”

Laxus pulled Freed back to deepen the kiss, and began making out anew, pushing Freed back into the pillows beneath them. “Thank god for that,” he growled. “I don’t plan on letting you go anytime soon,” 

Freed made a noise of satisfaction, wrapping his legs around Laxus’s core, and that was enough response for the blond. 

“Before we get too far,” Laxus said suddenly. “Do you want to be boyfriends?”

Freed snorted. “I thought that was kind of implied when we confessed our undying love to each other,”

Laxus looked at the younger man seriously. “No, you gotta say it,”

Freed’s lips formed a crooked smile. “Alright Laxus,” he punctuated his words with chaste kisses. “I would be honored to be your boyfriend,”

And everything seemed right in the world.

—

Bonus:

Freed was particular about brushing his hair before heading downstairs, and Laxus staggered their arrivals so they headed down the stairs at different times. They wanted to figure this thing out before telling their roommates.

Evergreen waved hi and invited them to watch the movie she and Bickslow started. No suspicions there.

Bickslow looked confused.

“Uh is there something wrong?” Laxus asked. Freed glared with a look that clearly said “don’t give him ideas”. 

“Your souls…” he trailed off, then looked back at the TV. “Congrats on finally figuring it out,”

“What?” Evergreen yelled, as Laxus and Freed exchanged a glance. “Wait like figured it out like how Elfman and I finally figured out our relationship and how to date each other and be happy figured it out?”

Freed cringed at the liberal usage of the phrase “figured it out”. He was a little curious how it all went down, but figured that was a story for another time. 

Meanwhile, Bickslow turned and gestured broadly towards the pair at the stairway. “Why don’t you ask them?” 

Well, there went keeping things a secret. 

But they’d figure it out just like they figured everything out.

They squeezed each other’s hands.

Together. 


End file.
